


Cold Sweat

by BritHistorian



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: A short fic in which the events of Serenity (the movie) were - literally - just a nightmare.





	

Jayne awoke with a start, a layer of cold sweat covering his body. Reavers! So many gorram reavers! He'd kill one and another would be right there, climbing over the corpse to get at him. Zoe got slashed up the back by one of 'em - opened up from waist to neck. Why didn't she stay behind the gorram crates? 'Course, after Wash got killed, she prob'ly didn't care too powerful much if she lived or died. That was just messed up, Wash gettin' killed like that. Jayne sat up and started getting dressed, grateful to be alive himself. "Good thing crazy girl killed all those reavers, or we'd all be someone's dinner right about now." How had that happened, anyway? It didn't make sense, but then, life seldom did. "Like why Kaylee's sexin' the doc now." Jayne grunted as he pulled on his boots. The world just didn't make sense - but it usually looked better after a good breakfast.  
  
Jayne squinted against the light as he wandered down to the kitchen. He could hear the rest of the crew already there - Jayne was always the last one up. He always figured if nothing was waking him up, no reason not to sleep, 'cause who knew when he'd get a chance to sleep again. Same way as he felt about food, drink, and women, especially after the battle out at Mr. Universe's place.  
  
"Oh thank God, he's awake." Wash's voice stopped Jayne cold as he entered the kitchen. "Mal, can we do something about soundproofing Jayne's bunk? Between the snoring and the screaming, it's like having a bunch of Reavers in the hold."  
  
From the other side of the kitchen, Jayne heard the Shepherd laugh and say, "It won't do much for the snoring, but I keep telling him a little more prayer and a lot less whiskey would help with those nightmares." This got a laugh from everyone.  
  
Jayne stood frozen in the doorway, looking from person to person as he tried to puzzle this out. There was an almost audible click as he fit the last piece in place. Nightmares! That explained everything! He joined in the laughter as he sat down at the table. Taking the bowl of oatmeal that Kaylee pushed towards him, he started telling them "Y'all have to hear about this crazy dream I had last night. It all started with River still at that Academy place, hooked up to all sort of tubes and wires, when all of a sudden Simon comes in like some kinda gorram funny-book superhero and starts bustin' her out..."


End file.
